


Stay Unpopular

by Zinzanzelf



Series: Shumako Week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: And run with it, Busy busy dreadfully busy, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Calvin and Hobbes references, Chinatown date happened, F/M, JKQN, Punch Ouch, Redecorating the attic, ShuMako Week 2020, Shujin Academy, Shumako week, Take your imagination, Teasing the lovebirds, Welcoming Haru to the group, Which coffee roast pairs well with cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzanzelf/pseuds/Zinzanzelf
Summary: Busy schedules, other pressing commitments, and anger directed at unjust rumors regarding certain students cheating on exams brings an unexpected bout of jealousy. But this is Ren and Makoto we’re talking about. Surely a couple as mature as them have no need for such petty emotions?For Shumako Week 2020: Coffee/Dinner Date/CookingIn conjunction with, Shumako Week 2019: Nerves/Jealousy
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: ShuMako Week 2019, ShuMako Week 2020





	Stay Unpopular

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I could've continued [Curry Commotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894183/chapters/47119756) with the "Cooking" theme.  
> Chapter 3 would be about a study session with curry Ren suggests to Makoto, after the chaos and frenzy that was the Phantom Thieves' curry contest. Still a work in progress. :)
> 
> So! You get this story with two combined ShuMako Week themes instead.
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Ren knew what it meant to be in a relationship with Makoto. He loved how diligent and hardworking she was and how seeing those sides of her continually motivated him to maintain his own level of proficiency, knowledge, and charm. He also prided himself on the fact that he did not feel lonely, just because she was busy all the time. Because he knew. He understood. As Student Council President, honor student, and as someone who was self-reliant and responsible by nature, work never ceased and it seemed she always had to be in five different places at once. Free time was a luxury for her.

It was tough, being “popular”. 

She had apologized over text in the last few weeks and then again during the brief moments they had together. And now she was needlessly apologizing to him as they walked up the stairs to the third floor of Shujin Academy.

“Sorry we haven’t been able to spend as much time together.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. You just focus on your meeting. You got this, Honor Student.”

She nodded. “Okay. Take care.”

“Yeah. And hey, feel free to stop by Leblanc after your meeting. We’ll be hanging around playing video games. Snacks and coffee will be provided.”

She smiled at his offer. “I’ll try to make it if I can.”

“Cool.”

Makoto wished him a ‘good rest of the day’ and headed towards the Student Council Room. Ren watched her walk down the empty hallway with an inexplicable look of melancholy on his face.

“Makoto.”

She stopped and turned around. “What is it? Did you forget something?”

Time seemed to slow as Ren leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Time resumed its normal pace as he drew away with one of his gentle smiles that always encouraged her to keep going.

“See ya,” he whispered and slowly withdrew his hand from her shoulder.

Then he pivoted on his heel and flew down the stairs. Any faculty members who stayed behind after school that day, might have spotted a second year student dancing past the school gate, clicking his heels in the air.

Makoto smiled brightly as she watched him leave then pumped her fist with renewed vigor. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

***

_**-Shibuya, this is Shibuya-** _

_Should I go or should I not? I’ve got a lot of reports to review but if I split the work into thirds, I should be fine. Then again, I have a headache thanks to that meeting. Maybe I should go home and rest a little. On the other hand, it’s been so long since I saw everyone’s faces. Maybe I can just stop by and say hello real quick. But then that might be awkward... Geez! Every second you spend being indecisive means missing another train! Go!_

Makoto raced up the stairs to find Ren rearranging decorations in the attic. He patted the shumai cushion before turning around. 

“Hey, Makoto. Thought I’d do a little redecorating while waiting for everyone. What do you think of this spot for the cushion you gave me?”

She let her bag slip from her hands and ran to him. It thudded heavily on the wooden planks as her head thudded against his back. Ren was a little surprised but he lifted one arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, allowing her to lean her full weight against him.

“Looks good.” She smiled a little, remembering how much fun they had ambling through the cobblestone streets of Motomachi Chinatown. For as long as she could remember, her life consisted of schedules and order but that day, on a whim, they decided to abandon such schedules and gave into spontaneity, throwing caution to the wind. Normally, being lost in an unfamiliar area would cause her to panic but Ren chased those worries away. They spent that sunny Sunday afternoon enjoying the sights, sounds, and food (especially the food) of Chinatown together.

She sighed a little and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the side of his chest. She always found being in his room oddly calming.

“Tired?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Do you want to lie down?” 

“No. I just want to stay like this for a little while.” She wrapped her arms around him. “If that’s okay.”

He patted her forearms. “Long meeting, I take it?”

“Longer than it needed to be. We were just about to wrap up when someone thought it would be the perfect time to discuss the latest exam scores. This particular individual had the _gall_ to implicate that cheating was the only possible explanation.” she mumbled into his side.

“Was it about me?”

Why did he have to be so perceptive?

“I’m not going to repeat what he said.” She scoffed. “I wish people would stop believing those ridiculous rumors.”

“It’s okay.”

“No! It’s not okay!” She peered up at him and the sight of her indignant expression made the corners of his mouth tug upward.

“Okay, it’s not. But what I mean is, I have people now.” He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “People who know the truth about me. Those are the people who matter. What everyone else thinks, isn’t important comparatively speaking.”

His fingertips brushed her cheek and she held his hand there, leaning into it.

“I’m just tired of people speaking ill of you every day. You shouldn’t have to put up with this. If people actually talked to you they’d see you’re not a violent delinquent. I’m sure you’d be pretty popular if people gave you a chance.”

They’d see how intelligent, considerate, and friendly Ren could be. The girls would probably flock around him and make him bento boxes squealing, “Amamiya-senpai~! Amamiya-kun~!” and would wait for him by the school lockers and ask him---

She frowned and dropped his hand. “Actually no, I don’t want that.”

He stared at her, positively dumbfounded. “Huh? You don’t want me to get along with other students?”

“That’s right. Stay unpopular.”

“Y-you’re really not making any sense here.”

“I mean…” she protested, muffling the rest of her words into his school blazer. “Then girls would pay more attention to you...and I just want to keepyoualltomyself.”

_Makoto! Did I hear that right? Since when were you so bold!?_

He cleared his throat several times and covered his face with his hand, in an attempt to hide the blush spreading over his entire face. “That’s - You, um, y-you don’t have to worry about that.”

They spent the next few moments trying to regain their composure. Ren recovered first.

“So what happened? I know you said something to him.”

She straightened herself. “I just looked him in the eye and simply inferred he was making some serious accusations without any proof. A couple of the council members backed me up but I think it was because they just wanted to go home. Then he just shrank into his seat without any sort of rebuttal so we ended there. That’s all.”

“O-ho!” he exclaimed, grinning widely. “I think the death glare from you was what did it.”

“I was not glaring!” she retorted, balling her hands into fists.

“Maybe. But you were when you came up. Your eyebrows were scrunched together right in the middle of your forehead.” As he said this, he playfully tapped the space between her eyebrows with his index finger.

“Ren…” she whined. He laughed lightly.

“But thanks. For defending me.” Then he swept her bangs from side to side with two fingers, as was his habit, and planted a light kiss in the middle of her forehead.

She turned a bright shade of clove pink then cleared her throat with two succinct coughs. “It’s just- Baseless accusations are something I won’t abide regardless of who it is.”

Ren pretended to wipe some dust off the display shelf.

“Yeah, I know. But are you fine with that? ‘The president with great morals is associating herself with that delinquent.’.” 

She held his gaze and he saw the answer in her eyes. 

Makoto took a step towards him. “You said it yourself. What other people think doesn’t matter. If there’s one thing I learned from you Ren, it’s that you mustn’t let yourself be discouraged or pressured by slander and malicious rumors. You can’t force people to change their opinion of you but you can choose how you react to them. You helped me realize there are things I need to do and I won’t compromise on them. Even when I’m scrutinized. Even if I’m mocked or scoffed at."

Her expression softened. "Still, I hope that someday your classmates, the teachers, and everyone at Shujin will come to see you in a better light.”

A tiny lump formed in his throat as he remembered being led down the dismal, colorless hallways of his new school by his crabby guardian. The beady-eyed principal who resembled a pile of pudding stuffed into an ill fitting bile-colored suit, made a great show of how magnanimous Shujin was to accept a hardened criminal - when all it really meant was dumping him into a class for “problem children” and saddling him with a teacher who didn’t seem to care about her students whatsoever. After that, as long as he behaved, the days would pass through a monotonous cycle of: Wake up, get up… Shut up. Listen up… Throw up…Mix up, Goof up… Hurry up.

Those first couple months were the hardest. 

He bowed his head causing his bangs to drift over his eyes. “Thank you.” 

She laid a comforting hand on the back of his shoulder. “You’ve made so much progress in the past few months. Your grades have improved and you actually scored at the top of your class! You didn’t hear this from me but Ms. Kawakami looked so proud when she told some of the teachers that you’re her best student.”

His lips drew back forming an impish grin and he chortled. “If only they knew about my secret weapon. My reason for acing all my tests.”

She folded her arms returning his impish grin with a cheeky smile. 

“You mean your consistent sleep schedule regularly maintained by your cat?”

“No...try again.”

“Your active lifestyle that sharpens mental acuity?”

“I believe that’s you.”

“Then it **must** be your uncanny ability to increase your concentration on rainy days at your favorite diner.”

He leaned closer and tipped his glasses, flashing his trademark smirk. “I’m looking at her.”

An intense blush rose to her cheeks, partially due to the unexpected praise but mostly because Ren’s face was in close proximity. “I --- I can’t take all the credit. You’ve been working hard yourself.”

“Thanks to the strict regimen of my study partner.” he hummed, with a wink.

She lowered her eyelashes. “Honestly, you’re so…”

He laughed that quiet laugh of his and took her into his arms. “Mmm. I know.”

Makoto sighed contentedly and rested her head on his chest. “I’m glad I came here instead of going home. All the anxiety I felt from before is gone now thanks to you.”

“It’s good to take a break every once in a while,” he replied, while rubbing her back. “I don’t want you to overwork yourself. You’re welcome up here anytime, you know. And if this place can be a place of rest for you, then all the more so.”

“I appreciate that.” She closed her eyes, enjoying the way his fingertips kneaded away all the tension in her shoulder blades.

“Is that better?”

“Yeah. I’m feeling a lot more relaxed.”

“Good. I---”

Suddenly Ren lifted his hands away from her and she felt his body stiffen as he took one step back. “Uh, speaking of breaks, why don’t we take a break from standing and sit down instead?”

The way she turned her face up and the way she stuck her bottom lip out into the most adorable pout he had ever seen, made him almost sorry for pulling away as quickly as he did. Almost.

“Ehhh?” she whined. “Why? I want to stay like this a little long-” 

Just then Makoto glimpsed something moving at the base of the stairs. She saw two heads poking out behind the stairwell. They were unmistakably Haru’s fluffy curls and Ryuji’s spiky hair. If Makoto’s face was a thermometer, she would have broken world record for reaching boiling point in the shortest amount of time. She squeaked and instantly peeled herself off of Ren.

“ ** _Everyone!_ **”

Ren facepalmed and turned his head away. 

“Don’t mind us.” said the fluffy mass of curls, who giggled in delight. Her giggles mingled with muffled snickering from the spiky haired monkey on her right.

“By all means, please continue!”

“Yusuke?! You were there too??” Makoto nearly considered diving out the window.

Said resident artist raised his arms like a periscope, framing the couple with his fingers. “What a tremendous gesture of love! The troubled woman lays her worries upon her beloved and he soothes her with comforting words and a tender embrace. To think that this very day, I would bear witness to such a beauteous display of compassion!”

“Yusuke. Stop.” said Ren, holding up a hand.

Haru clapped two hands together in silent apology. “Sorry, Mako-chan. I tried to stop them. Really, I did. But, oh~! The way you two were looking at each other was simply, simply something we could not interrupt.”

“N-n-n-n-no! We were just-! That was- Haru! You’ve got to understand!” Makoto’s brain was in overdrive and had lost the capacity to form coherent and logical explanations.

Ryuji guffawed and pointed a finger at his best friend. “Dude! Ren-Ren’s blushing!”

“I’m not! Quit staring!!” he cried, shielding his face with his hands.

“So is Mako-chan!”

“Haru, _please_!!”

The embarrassed couple tried to steer the focus away from themselves, to no avail. The exploitation had begun.

Yusuke made himself at home on the couch. “I don’t understand why you two are being so bashful. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Rather-”

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.” Ryuji declared, smacking his palms. “We didn’t come all this way to harass the LOVEBIRDS. We came to hang out and play video games and stuff ourselves with junk food till we burst! Amirite?” He playfully elbowed Ren in the ribs who was currently more statue than man. “Ren, my man, tell me I’m right!”

“Yup. Totally.” said Ren through clenched teeth. “Get the video cartridges out, will ya?”

Haru produced a white paper box from her bag which made Yusuke sit upright, like a dog anticipating a treat. “Um, I brought cake. Should we have it now?”

“Yes, set it down here." Yusuke gestured to the group table and cleared a spot for the box of cake. "Make haste and distribute those mouthwatering triangles forthwith! I’ll even fetch the plates and silverware for us!”

"And I'll set up the TV. What do you guys wanna play?" Ryuji switched cables and hooked up the controllers to the ancient video game console. "Input is...got it! Man, this memory card is scuffed! Hope this thing saved my progress from last time."

Haru presented the cakes to Ren. He nodded at the assortment of cake slices and pastries. “Okay, I’ll make some coffee to go with that. Any requests?”

"Barista's choice, please."

“What Haru said.”

“We’ll leave it to you. Makoto, are you sure you don't want me to fetch the plates for us?”

Yusuke half-rose from his spot but Makoto motioned for him to sit back down.

"I can do it. If you don't mind setting up a couple more chairs, that'd be nice."

She quickly joined Ren who was about to head down. “I’ll help bring the cups up.”

"Thanks."

“You two take all the time you need.” Haru called after them.

“Yeah, take all the time you need, you lovebirds! Yo, Yusuke help me pick out a game.”

“Shut it!” they shouted in unison before shushing each other simultaneously, which elicited more giggles and snorts from their friends.

When they reached the foot of the stairs, Makoto clasped his hand in both of hers.

“Hey, Ren. Thank you for earlier. And for telling me to not push myself so hard. I needed to hear that.”

His fingers curled around hers and he gave her a warm and gentle smile.

“Don't mention it.”

She would have given him a kiss him right then and there, if not for the few customers lounging in the booths and Sojiro who was out in the front, polishing some glassware. Instead, she turned them at an angle behind a wooden beam and brushed the back of his hand with her lips. He rubbed his neck, looking very pleased with a hint of shyness mixed in.

Ren greeted Sojiro. “Boss. Is it okay if I make coffee for my friends?”

“Don’t need to ask. Kettle's on the stove, grinder's in the cupboard, and ah - you know your way around.” He stowed the polished glass cups beneath the counter.

The barista-in-training bobbed his head in thanks, then directed his attention to the vast array of coffee beans. He rubbed his hands together gleefully at the possibilities before him. Makoto stood by his side, waiting to assist him.

“Now then, what shall we make? Since you’re here, maybe I can give the Indonesian Kopi Luwak a try? How ‘bout it, Boss?” he said, quirking his eyebrows twice.

“Keep on dreaming, kid." came Sojiro's gruff response. He adjusted the burners without so much as a backward glance at Ren. "You've barely reached the level of brewing a single decent cup of Jamaican Blue Mountain. I swear, I still taste water more than coffee sometimes...”

Makoto suppressed a giggle.

Ren clicked his tongue and mumbled hotly under his breath, “Who wants to drink coffee beans pooped out by a civet anyway?”

Makoto’s eyes roved the shelves containing jars upon jars of coffee beans. “If I may make a suggestion... one time Haru and I visited a cafe to try some cake with their special house blend. She seemed to particularly favor the Colombian roasts. So, perhaps the Colombian Bucaramanga Supremo blend? Ah, but there’s also chocolate cake so a Guatemalan blend would pair nicely with that.”

“Well, if it’s cake and coffee you’re having then...” Sojiro retrieved a glass jar of beans from one of the shelves. “This ought to do nicely.”

Ren took the jar with both hands. “This is Colombian 100% Typica. It’s got a citrusy freshness and fragrant aroma. Yeah, it’s a good choice.” 

He paused and looked at the expert barista. “But aren’t these beans rare due to how difficult they are to harvest?”

Sojiro chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, how about that? You were actually paying attention to my explanations! Show me you can brew a decent cup with this, ‘kay?”

Ren nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir! Let's get started!"

“Thank you, Sojiro-san!" Makoto chimed in. "We’ll be sure to bring you down a slice.”

“That’s nice of you to offer, but I’m going to have to decline. I need to behave myself.” he said, patting down his rail-thin frame. They all laughed at his joke and then got to work.

Ren grabbed four mugs while Makoto set the kettle to boil.

"So we need four cups-"

"You mean five?"

"Four cups and a glass. One of us can't handle bitter drinks."

She smirked. "Ryuji. So, soda for him."

“Yup, and don't forget the ice. I know." He shrugged when she looked at him quizzically. "It’s fall, but he still likes his drinks ice-cold.”

She took a peek in the fridge. "Does he like Dr. Salt NEO?"

"He's fine with any kind of soda. The fizzier the better."

The kettle sang right when the curry pot frothed up. They turned both to low fire. It was time to grind the beans.

Makoto handed him a measuring cup and he placed a small container on the scale. "Okay. Now, the proportion between coffee and water is-"

"Five hundred grams."

"Correct."

After calculating the correct serving size, they moved to the front. Sojiro shuffled past them to attend to the curry. Makoto hovered by Ren's side, watching his movements, proficient and concise from the many cups he brewed for his friends. An elderly couple sitting in the back smiled at them fondly. The man reached across the table and patted his wife's hand.

Ren popped the lid off and tipped the coffee beans into the grinder.

“For this blend we want a nice, uniform grind.” he explained.

She adopted the classic thinker's pose. "A medium grind. Because it's the drip method. Although, you could go for a medium-coarse grind if you wanted."

“Oh? You still remember the different grind consistencies? I’m impressed.” He beamed at her, she returned it shyly.

After a few twists, he offered the grinder to her. "Would you like to try?"

"May I?" She took the grinder, testing its weight. "Then again, maybe you should do it. What if I over-grind?"

He slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned against the counter. "You've watched me do this a dozen times. Don't worry, I'll tell you when to stop." 

She gave him a firm nod. Yet another learning opportunity she could experience with Ren. She counted ten revolutions before asking him, "We keep grinding until it's the consistency of sand, right?"

"Just keep going." he said, readying the kettle. "So, remember how we evenly distribute water over ground coffee?"

Ren demonstrated the pour-over method for the first two cups before letting Makoto finish pouring for the remaining two (a remedial, he called it).

"Slow circles, that's it. Now let it bloom before adding more water..."

***

* * *

* * *

Ren and Makoto tread carefully up the stairs, making sure the coffee cups did not slide around as they ascended each step. The 8-bit sound effects of Punch Ouch and the clacking of retro controller buttons could be heard.

"What a surprise," said Ren, serving tray in hand. Makoto followed one step behind with the plates and cutlery. "Didn't expect to see you playing Yusuke."

"Ryuji insisted, you see," he replied, in between the button mashing. His gangling arms swerved left and right as he mimicked the movements of his character on screen. The wire connected to the controller undulated like an out-of-control fire hose on full blast. "This is training so Futaba won't keep 'pwning' me. I still have no idea what that means. This is. Quite. Stimulating. OH! Did you see that? I just activated the flurry punch! Your health bar is finished! Graham Joe, strike!"

"Not if Mike Bryson has anything ta say about it! Check this out!" Ryuji snickered. "'One round', he says. And now we're on what? The seventh? Eleventh?"

"I believe it's been four rounds and counting, actually."

"Not counting that one time Yusuke-kun accidentally forfeited the match." Haru interjected.

"Eh, who's keepin' track anyway? Here I come! Upper cut! Upper cut! BOO-YAH!"

The victory jingle played. Ryuji raised both arms skyward. "Who's next? Let's have the ladies play one round! Haru, this is your kind of game! I can tell!"

But Haru was already passing out the cake slices. "Perhaps another time. I'm having a lot of fun just watching you two play."

He pointed the console at Makoto who was passing out the forks and napkins. "Makoto? You vs. Ren-Ren. Huh? **Huh?** "

"Er, that's okay. Come have some cake. Or would you like a drink instead? We brought you soda."

Ryuji zipped over. "Sweet! I didn't even realize how thirsty I was! And you even included ice. Thanks!"

Half the can was gone in one gulp.

Makoto exchanged a glance with Ren who only inclined his head. _Told ya._

His phone pinged him. He dished out everyone's coffee before taking a seat and checked his text messages.

"I will duel you again after this. More importantly, this cake is superb. I've never had strawberries this fresh before." Yusuke had already wolfed down two-thirds of his slice and was already asking for another.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" Haru clapped her hands in delight. "It's from a local bakery. A mom-and-pop shop. I really hope business thrives for them."

Yusuke asked more questions about sampling their wares and Haru was only too glad to provide the details. Makoto sat next to Haru, listening quietly.

Ren leaned back in his seat, cup of coffee in one hand, phone perched on the tip of his fingers, apparently waiting for someone to reply.

Ryuji finished eating first and challenged Ren to a round of Punch Ouch. He accepted and subsequently won. When Ryuji demanded a rematch, Ren traded places with Yusuke who was now ready.

While Ryuji and Yusuke played a Player vs NPC game, Haru sipped her coffee as she tried to get a sense of activating power combos. Makoto sat at the corner of the table having finished her cake and coffee, and fidgeted quietly in her seat. Ren knelt beside her.

“You need to leave?” he whispered.

She nodded discreetly. “I wish I could stay. Really. I’m having a lot of fun but I need to...”

“No problem. ‘Sides, I’ve got something to take care of, so you’ve given me the perfect excuse to make my escape.” He winked. “Let me walk you back.”

She stood up and gathered the dirty plates and utensils. "Then let me help clean up before we go."

With a casual wave, Ren announced to the group, “I gotta get to the train station. I'm meeting up with someone. You guys know how to clean up after yourselves, right?”

Ryuji’s eyes remained glued to the screen but he gave him a thumbs-up.

“Thanks for the cake, Haru.” said Makoto.

“My pleasure.”

Makoto helped Haru box up the remaining two slices. “If Futaba does stop by, see if she wants a slice.”

“I will. Otherwise, I think I’ll ask Yusuke-kun if he wants to take them home. Have a safe trip, you two!”

Ren grabbed his bag and the tray of empty cups. “If anyone gets thirsty, there’s filtered water in the fridge. Or juice if you’d like.”

“Kthx.”

“Also be sure to put away the chairs and table when you’re done, okay?” said Makoto in her most professional tone. It felt like a stock line due to all the times she facilitated meetings in the Student Council Room.

Ryuji waved them off. “Get outta here already!”

“Far be it from us to make you late for your pressing engagement!” Yusuke declared, teetering back and forth in his chair. "Ryuji, look! We won! Victory is ours!"

***

When they got outside Leblanc, Ren stopped short and held up an index finger.

"Hey, d'you mind waiting out here for a sec?"

She tilted her head. "Did you forget something again?"

"Yeah, just gotta grab something real quick. Be right back."

They walked through the alleyway, moving aside for a couple of bikers and arrived at Yongen-Jaya station. Makoto always liked how the cozy cafe was only a short distance from one of the less crowded subway stations. They stood at the far end of the station platform, against the slate-grey tiled walls. It was the best spot; they would not be blocking anyone and they were away from the foot traffic.

Out of her periphery, Makoto noticed Ren produce a silver thermos from his bag. The scent of coffee mixed with hazelnut wafted through the air.

"Café au lait while we wait?" Ren presented a thermos cap filled with coffee, steam rising and dissipating into the cold air.

"Thank you." She sipped it, savoring the mellow taste. "So that's what you were doing. But, how did you make this so fast... Or is this Sojiro-san's?"

"Yeah, it's his brew. I just added a dash of milk."

"I see." She handed the cap back. "It's good. Just the right temperature too."

It had a certain quality that told her a seasoned coffee connoisseur crafted this. Ren's coffee was well, his own little hobby. But if he kept it up, she knew he could master the art of brewing coffee, like Sojiro had. Nevertheless, she loved drinking Ren's coffee, for he always made it with her in mind.

He poured himself a cup. "Mind if I share?"

"Why, of course you can. You don’t have to ask me. You brought it, after all." she said, gesturing her hand towards him.

He wiped the top dry, capped the thermos, and presented it to her. "For you. Enough to power you through the rest of the evening. Or to share, if you wish."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Though you probably won't need it. You got this, Makoto."

She smiled at him in thanks and placed the thermos in her bag. She would savor it throughout the evening, then have it washed and dried by tomorrow morning. This gave her pause. "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to give me an excuse to make another trip to Leblanc as soon as possible?"

He smiled at her innocently, sliding his hands into his pockets as he kicked back against the wall. "Whatever do you mean? I never said anything about returning the thermos as soon as you were done with it."

Ignoring the glint in his eyes, her eyes drifted down to his flattened bag. It seemed like the thermos was the main reason Ren had brought a bag along.

“Morgana’s not coming with you?”

He shook his head. "He doesn't need to come with me. Besides I think he enjoys spending time with Futaba."

“That’s true. They’re getting along quite well. But...” She quickly cycled through all the possible places Ren would be going. “Then where…? Oh. Your train’s already here...”

The PA announced the station's stop and timetable as the train for Shibuya arrived.

She tugged at the ends of her hair. "Guess this is where we say goodbye."

He rolled his neck. "Mmm, not quite yet."

Makoto looked back and forth at Ren who stood calmly in place and at the train which would pull away in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

The doors closed and the train departed.

"Ren! Why? It wasn't even crowded! You're going to be late, aren't you?"

"I still have some time." came his laconic reply.

"You're just saying that! Was it because of me? Because you wanted to make sure I got back first?" She began tugging on his sleeve urgently. "I know you're always looking out for me and I appreciate it, but you shouldn't make someone wait just because---"

"Makoto." He laid both hands on her shoulders. The torrent of words ceased.

Right. An explanation early on wouldn’t have hurt. He nearly forgot tardiness (even if done out of consideration for her) did not sit well with her especially when she thought she was responsible.

"I really do have time to spare. Twenty-five minutes to be exact. Actually, my business is that way." He pointed a finger at the stairs that would lead him back to Yongen-Jaya's backstreets. "I'm helping Dr. Takemi out today, you see."

She gave him a puzzled look. "So when you said you needed to get to the station..."

He turned his face away, hiding a blush and a smile. "I just wanted to be with you a little longer."

A slow blush crept across her face. She could only stare at him, speechless. How did he always know how to make her inexplicably happy?

"Oh. Your train's here."

**_-Yongen-Jaya, this is Yongen-Jaya-_ **

**_-Please stay behind the line and stand clear of the doors. The doors will be opening shortly.-_ **

The train coasted to a stop. People lined up, checking and rechecking their belongings. Teenagers tapped away at their phone screens. Middle-aged men trudged to the end of the line, backs bent from laborious, long hours of work. Their fingers loosely clutched their briefcases. Many people coughed and sneezed, adjusting their face masks.

"Well then," he said, motioning towards the open doors. "See you tom-"

Makoto stepped in front of him and the next thing he felt was her lips, soft as rose petals pressed upon his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Ren."

"Yeah."

She boarded the train and as soon as it pulled out of sight, his hand came up and touched his cheek. It had only been a picosecond, but the feeling still lingered.

_This might be bad. My heart rate... it's definitely going to interfere with the medicine's data._

_Really now, since when did you get so bold?_

Then for the second time that day, he kicked his heels in the air and skipped through the train station and through the backstreets, and he cared not who saw him, for his elation was one that could not be extinguished.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes/ramblings:
> 
> -The panel featuring Ren and Makoto passing out cake is from Mementos Mission chapter 4. (Nonsensical dialogue on my part.)
> 
> -Thoughts my Shumako-addled brain comes up with at 2 in the morning regarding Ren and Makoto’s height difference: With a height difference of 4 inches or 9 cm, Makoto’s forehead comes up to Ren’s mouth, thus he can easily kiss her forehead at any time, if he so chooses. And when he does, Ren will sweep her bangs from side to side with two fingers before planting a kiss in the middle of her forehead. That’s what helps maintain that part in her bangs!
> 
> -Haru and everyone else interrupting their little moment was an idea I had for [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581908/chapters/45105628) of Past the Gloom. I didn’t feel like writing dialogue for all of them (it was supposed to be them discussing the school festival or something) so I scrapped it and later on, it made it here.
> 
> -If you're wondering, Ryuji and co. showed up when Makoto was in the middle to telling Ren "All the anxiety I felt from before is gone now". Then he waves at the other two to shut up and they join us readers as fellow Shumako spectators before giving themselves away.
> 
> -‘The girls would probably flock around him and make him bentos squealing, “Amamiya-senpai~! Amamiya-kun~!”’ Enter Kasumi Yoshizawa! I’m only half-joking. She’s not *that* obnoxious.
> 
> -The description of “Principal Pudding” was lifted from [Crimson chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25420842). The descriptor of “bile-colored suit” still sticks with me.


End file.
